


Lupin III Drabbles

by A_bean_in_space



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Blood and Injury, Comedy, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Maybe a lil romance, Slice of Life, Work In Progress, will update tags as i write more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_bean_in_space/pseuds/A_bean_in_space
Summary: A collection of Lupin writing practice using sentence starters.
Relationships: Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Arsène Lupin III
Kudos: 20





	1. Promise

**Author's Note:**

> The sentence starters will be indicated by italics.

“ _Let me go, I’ll be okay. I promise_.“

Jigen stared at him with terror, eyes wide and jaw clenched. Let him go? And let him fall god knows how many feet down the side of this jagged cliff? Was he mad?! He tightened his grip on both Lupin's sleeve and the metal road guard-rail but he knew he couldn't keep it up for much longer. He felt like he was being torn in two.

He could hear the sound of police sirens getting closer. This was all his fault, if only he had kept a better eye on the road, then he would've seen the sharp turn and not let their small car swerve and crash through the railing and in to the chasm. Then Lupin wouldn't be here, dangling helplessly by his sleeve. This was his fault. His fault! His fau-

"Jigen... You have to." Lupin pleaded, snapping Jigen out of spiraling thoughts. His face was calm, eyes soft with sympathy as he gave a half smile. "You know I always pull through."

Jigen gritted his teeth. The edge of the cliff dug under his ribs as sirens came closer. He looked Lupin in the eyes.

"P-promise?" He choked

"I promise."

He loosed his grip and the green fabric slipped from his fingers as he watched in horror as Lupin fell away. He watched for a few seconds as he crashed against the rocks with sickening cracks, limbs trying to protect himself but failing against the force of each fall. He got to his feet just as speeding police cars came in to view and started running.

Run and hope.


	2. A little visit

It was a warm spring afternoon in London. A slim, beautiful lady with wavy brown hair steps in to the lift of a posh hotel and takes it to the fifth floor, where a world famous thief was currently staying 

Fujiko knocked on the door of his room. Greetings and kisses where shared before being led in to the lavish room. Red leather sofas circle a glass coffee table in the middle of the room and off to the side was a small kitchen, all decorated with more antiques, sculptures and paintings, than you can put in a cartoonishly oversized sack

  
  
_“How was your weekend?_ ” asked Fujiko, making herself comfortable on one of the sofas.

“ _Good. Boring. Went to a museum. Got hunted for sport. Found out I’m still allergic to kiwis. Made some spaghetti. The usual stuff. You?_ ” Popping the cork on a bottle of wine Lupin pored two glasses and brought them over to where she was sitting.

“Wow, I’m sure you made quite the sceptical.” Giggling, she sipped at her wine. “I went sightseeing and managed to catch the eye of this millionaire who offered to take me to dinner tomorrow. But enough small talk.” She put down her now empty glass. “You got what I wanted, right?”

Lupin laughs as a mischievous grin spread across his face. “Oh, I got it alright!” He leaped from the sofa and hopped to the adjacent bed room, returning with a briefcase. He handed it to Fujiko who carefully opened it. Inside was a gorgeous gold chain necklace holding a large emerald as well as a set of matching emerald earrings, all sparkling in their velvet pockets.

Her eyes light up almost a bright as the jewels. “Oh, Lupin... They’re beautiful! You’re the best!” She leans over and kisses his cheek, making the thief melt in his seat with his tongue between his teeth. Lupin takes this chance to wrap his arms around her slender frame, squeezing her with affection.

“Anything for you, Fujicakes~!” 


	3. Unpaid Business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite one :]

A cacophony of gun fire erupted as Goemon darted forward, sword drawn. He was surrounded by two black cars of a dozen mafia goons in the middle of nowhere, all there to bump him off after completing his job. Giving some bullshit reason as to why letting him live went against their rules and how they work, frankly he didn’t care to listen.

Fending off the shower of bullets with satisfying precision he made his way to the first car and easily made quick work cutting the vehicle to pieces as well as the two nearest men, blood leaping in to the air before stumbling back and hitting the ground with thud.  
The rest keep up their fire. Using his sword he ricochets them back, landing in legs and shoulders with shouts of pain, but some make it through to him as a jolt of pain pierces through his thigh. He stumbles a bit but keeps upright. Black eyes sharp. He wasn’t about to lose to some low life nobodies with no honour to fight one on one.

With anger rising within him he leaps towards the last car, sword blurring as he slashed whoever was in his way. Bullet holes littered his black and white hakama, most of them never making contact but the few that did left rivers of blood in their wake. But that didn’t stop him. Moving quickly he took down two more henchmen with a few swift swings of his sword, their last pained cries fading as he stepped to the side and finished the third, coming to a stop in front of the car.  
The last three men stood atop it, guns pointed with crooked, sadistic smiles painted on their faces. Goemons breath was ragged, he was losing a lot of blood and his wounds screamed with every movement. He glared up at them.

“I must admit I’m impressed,” Said the biggest of the three men. He was the leader of this squad, built like brick wall with slicked back silver hair and reviles in killing people. “But this is where you die.”

“Still you underestimate me, even as most of your men lay dead.” He positions himself ready for the attack.

“Ha-ha! Do you have any idea who you’re talking to? As if I’d fall to such worthless piece of shit samurai like you!” He shouted, slowly losing his composure, “Say goodbye to that pretty face of yours. Won’t be so pretty once I fill it with holes and send you straight to he-” A bullet interrupted as it made it made its way through the back of his head, sending the leader face first in to the dirt, blood pooling. Two more shots rang out, two more bodies fell. Surprised he looked to where the shots came from he saw a familiar yellow fiat making its way to him, manned by a renowned thief and his trusted gunman.  
With a swing he rids his sword of the remaining gore and sheaths it reluctantly.

“Goemooon!” Lupin shouts as he and Jigen exited the car and made their way to where he was standing, surveying the scene around them.

“Man, you sure weren’t holding back.” Jigen said quietly. 

“Neither were they by the looks of it.” Lupin added. “You alright?” 

“Why did you interfere?” Goemon asked sternly, ignoring his question.

“Oh y’know, we were in the area and heard all the commotion, so we came to check it out.” 

“So you decided to enter a battle without knowing who was fighting?”

“I was hoping there might be a pretty lady in need of rescuing or some sweet loot worth stealing. Can you really blame me?” He held up his hands innocently.

Goemon narrowed his eyes, knew he was lying. He knows Lupin too well to believe he didn’t know exactly what he was doing. He would reprimand them for interfering in his affairs but he realized just how tired he was.

Jigen took a step in between the two, concern lining his face. “Seriously though, you’re looking pretty rough. And not in a ‘rugged badass’ kinda way.” 

“Come on, let’s get you patched up. There’s a med kit in the car.” Smiling, Lupin took his arm and put it round his shoulders and led him towards the car. Goemon of course protested stating he could walk by himself but nothing could dissuade the thief.  
Jigen popped the trunk and grabbed the small white med kit while Lupin made Goemon sit on the edge of the back seat. He sighs in relief to finally sit down, he wouldn’t admit it but keeping his body upright was becoming difficult and he felt light headed.   
Lupin pulls down his blood soaked hakama and gets to work cleaning and disinfecting the bullet wound on his side, the sting making him flinch, then wrapping it with badges. He moves to do the same to the two on his left arm and lastly the one on his leg.

“That’s the best I can do for now.” He says wiping off his hands with a cloth. “Should hold up for the journey back at least, then we can give them some proper treatment and a few stitches.”

“You holding up ok?” Jigen asks, from his spot in the front seat.

“I am fine. And thank you, Lupin.” 

Lupin gave him a big grin. “No problem!” He stood up and stretched before getting in to the divers seat, turning the key and started the ride back. Goemon sat with his legs crossed and his hands in his lap and started to meditate. Letting the pain of his wounds wash over him as he breathed in slow and deep, centering himself.

“Hey, here’s an idea, how about we pay your mafia boss a visit? See what we could do about a last paycheck.” A mischievous smile spreading across his face.

Goemon smiles back at him through the rearview mirror

“Sounds good.”


	4. What did you expect

Jigen was sprawled across the sofa of their latest hideout, legs crossed, hands behind his head and signature hat over his eyes, when he heard familiar angry shots followed by a sharp slap. Then the click-clack of heels walking coming down the wooden stairs and seeing Fujiko make her way to the front door and slam it with a BANG behind her.  
After a few minutes Lupin slowly made his way down as well. Jigen brought up his legs to make room as he sat down, dejected and holding his head in his hands, sporting reddening scratch marks.

_“You’ve a wound on your face. Hold on, I think I have an antibacterial cream.”_ Swing his legs over the side of the sofa he stood, stretching as he wandered to the kitchen and rummaged in the cabinets."

_“I’ve a wound on my heart, and that hurts more than anything on my skin.”_

_“Yeah, I don’t have a cream for that. Here, this’ll keep the swelling down.”_ Lupin glared at him, not appreciating the sarcasm, as he sat back down next to him.   
“Oh, come on. You can’t expect me to sympathise with you when I could see what was gonna happen from the start.” Popping the lid on the small tube he scooped up a small bit with his finger and rubbed it over the thin red lines. “I seriously don’t know why you let her walk all over you.”

“You just don’t understand the complexity of women.” He huffed. “Sure she can be a bit harsh but that just adds to her charm. Her sweet, wonderful, magnificent charm.”   
His lips curled with a smile and a dreamy look glazing his eyes. Jigen rolled his and pressed on the mark harder, causing the thief to yelp and tear his face away and clutch it.

“The hell?! That hurts!” 

  
”I thought you said being harsh was part of the charm?” Jigen replied with a smug grin.

Lupin leered at him but neither of them could keep from giggling for very long and were soon laughing together, bitter feelings and mocking words forgotten.


	5. Slow dance with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boy's get drunk and cuteness ensues.

After another prosperous jewelry shop robbing the gang was celebrating at their hideout. Alcohol of many different verities could be found, records playing on the record player, banter and laughter were abundant as they partied.

As a particularly jazzy tone comes on Lupin leaps from where they were lounging on the sofa and starts dancing in the middle of the room, much to the others amusement. He was quite a good dancer, busting out all his old moves from when the disco’s he used to frequent in his youth. After wowing his partners with his performance he walks back over and takes Goemon's hand and leads him to the middle of the room, giggling like an idiot. The samurai protests, saying he can’t dance as he suddenly became very self conscious. But Lupin doesn’t listen and starts dancing with him. He holds up Goemon’s hand and puts his other on his hip as he shows him the steps and before long they're waltzing around the room while Jigen claps and cheers from the sofa. Twirling round the room they go as Goemon gets more confident in his steps and joins in on the giggling.

As things wind down, having drunk all that they can and Jigen passed out on the sofa, the two thieves come to stand in the middle of the room and sway to the music softly playing in the background. Goemon rests his head on Lupin’s shoulder and snuggles in to his neck as all the excitement and alcohol takes its toll. His hand loosening its grip in Lupin's. It makes Lupin smile and a warmth spread to his cheeks (and maybe the booze). He takes the hand he was holding and puts it on his shoulder next to his head, then he wrapped both arms around him and links his finger just on the small of his back, keeping a tight hold on him so he doesn't drop him if he fully falls asleep. He mumbles tiredly at the movement and readjusts himself, curling in Lupins arms, making his heart flutter.

They stand together in each other’s embrace for a while longer, listening as the music plays its last song.


End file.
